


Looking at Your Sleeping Face

by WaterDarkE



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Spoilers, after episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on the past and present when looking upon Rin in the Tree of Ages.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Looking at Your Sleeping Face

**Author's Note:**

> The cliffhanger after Yashahime episode 4 was so bad.... I want to know more! But we all have to wait a week. However, this is how you keep people hooked, with a taste of mystery and answers.

He found himself once again, looking within the Tree of Ages. Looking at Rin’s sleeping face, as she dreamed in the aftermath of giving birth to his children. However, at what cost? Should she sleep forever, as long as she was alive, never to know the conflicts and cruelties of the era? The distance he felt, as he reminisced of her warmth and the smiles she wore following him, tugging at his long sleeves. Of her nestling close to him on cold nights, leaning into his shoulder, as he covered her with his arm and sleeve, keeping her close. 

The night she returned both his love and loyalty, and months later, she cradled her newborn children in her arms. She was so young, but the kindness and gentleness he knew all too well, would soon be lost to time. As their union had a price, for he was a great yokai, and she was a human. Just like his father, and respectively his brother. Humans were weak, so fragile to the passage of time, that in just a moment, their lives were snuffed out.

“Rin.” He placed a hand on the Tree of Ages, looking at the face he loved, as she dreamed, never to wake again. Until the time was right, and all would be revealed. To the child of his brother, to their own children, once they were of age. They will in time, know, and understand everything. As he too, loved his children, even if they must face great hardship. That too, was the fate of a hanyou, and as his children.

“Was sacrificing everything worth it in the end? I no longer know.” Tears trickled down his cheeks, as he mourned quietly. Waiting for years seemed like an eternity.

But, he knew, once he felt the Tree of Ages move again, and watched as his children defeated the Root Demon, that time would start moving once more. The stalemate that lasted ten years would break, and his children and his niece would save the world. With the Shikon Jewel gone, Rainbow Pearls appeared that would grant unspeakable power. To protect them, he planted one of each in his daughter’s eyes. To make up for their weaker human half, they must use the power of demons to protect themselves.

In the end, he was powerless, and he could do nothing else. That too was the price he must pay.

Turning his head away from the Tree of Ages, he too would walk his own path.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed this drabble~


End file.
